


Miles Stones of Sebastian Moran

by violetsarentred



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetsarentred/pseuds/violetsarentred





	1. Sebastian's First Gun

When Sebastian Moran was 5 years old, his father bought him his first gun, granted it was a toy gun, but it was a gun nonetheless. His father was the greatest marksman and assassin ever, and young Sebastian wanted to be just like him when he grew up. He would run around the house shooting his parents and the dog with the Styrofoam bullets and then proceed to run away giggling. His mother wasn’t too happy about the idea of her son becoming interesting in guns at such a young age, but his father couldn’t be prouder. “He’s going to be just like me when he grows up, all he needs is a little bit of practice,” said his father as he fondly watched his little boy shoot the dog one more time and run off shrieking with joy.


	2. Sebastian's First Hunt

When Sebastian Moran was 12 years old his father took him on his first hunting trip to teach him patience and stealth. Since receiving his first gun when he was 5, his father had given him some of his old guns and taught him how to shoot, and Sebastian had perfect aim. Now it was time to try moving targets. They waited for what seemed like hours, and young Sebastian was starting to get antsy. “You have to sit still and wait, if they hear you or see you, they will run.” His father told him firmly. After another hour or so a deer came walking right past them, in a rush of excitement, Sebastian shot wildly at the animal, missing each time. He looked up at his father, “It’s ok Seb, its was your first time, and you got excited, but keep practicing and you’ll get it eventually.” 


	3. Sebastian's First Hit

When Sebastian was 16 years old, he finally was allowed to go with his dad on a hit. He’d been waiting for this his whole life and practicing every day so that he might be just as good as his father. The two of them waited on the roof of the building across the street from the target. While they waited, Sebastian’s father silently showed him how to use the wind gauge and line up a perfect shot, then together they sat quietly for hours until the target showed up. Sebastian wasn’t a good enough sharpshooter yet to actually take the shot, so he contented himself with watching his father, in awe of all the talent and power that he possessed. His father grinned at him once the hit was complete, “One day soon Bastian, you’ll be able to shoot just as good as me, maybe even better, just keep practicing.” 

 


	4. Sebastian joins the Army

Sebastian Moran joined the army shortly after his father’s death. He had been trained since childhood to be a sharpshooter and he wanted to put his skills to good use. He quickly became the best, and he basked in the power of being able to take someone’s life away; but he still wasn’t as good as his father. With every shot he took the distance between him and his chosen targets got farther and farther apart, and he edged closer and closer to being able to shoot just as far as his father. “I’m practicing Da, I won’t let you down, I will be just as good as you one day.”


	5. Sebastian meets Moriarty

Several years later, Sebastian Moran has become a professional assassin just like his father. While waiting for his target to show up, he checks the wind gauge and lines up his shot. As the hours tick by, he becomes nervous that his target won’t be showing up, and therefore he won’t get paid, he lets out a deep sigh of frustration. “Awww, did the mouse not show up, Tiger?” came a sing-song voice behind him.  
Sebastian wildly wipes around in surprise. “Who are you?” he asks, scared that it might be an undercover agent?  
“The name’s Jim and I’m looking for a competent killer to work for me. I’ve been keeping my eye on you for sometime and you are a perfect shot.” Sebastian stares at him “So what do you say? You’ll have a substantial and steady income if you work for me.” Jim hold out his hand.  
“Alright, I’ll give it a shot” was Sebastian’s response as he takes the hand offered.  
Jim smiles slyly, “Now Tiger, tell me how it is you can shoot that far”  
Sebastian turns away; his target has finally showed up on the street corner below, his aims his rifle and fires, killing the man instantly. Turning back to Jim, he shrugs “I practiced.”


End file.
